


The Eel Problem

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Dragon Timeline [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Kirby - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Backstory, Beach Episode, Clothing Damage, Day At The Beach, Dramedy, Eels, Electrocution, Fanservice, Fire Emblem Fates Spoilers, Flashbacks, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Noodle Incidents, Other, Phobias, Public Humiliation, Sexual Humor, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin doesn’t want to be reminded of his distaste toward electricity and his hatred toward eels. His friends won’t leave him alone about it and Corrin ends up spilling the beans about his past somewhat…and it’s kinkier than what they imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eel Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the summer DLC that was given in Fates. It's a kinky headcanon concerning Corrin's inability to deal with electricity well in comparison to Cory. Enjoy! One last thing! The flashback takes place after chapter 23 of the third route, so the boss is referred to. Spoilers abound…you have been warned.

Rarely in Smash Brothers Mansion was anyone allowed to change rooms. Once Master Hand decided on who was going to room with who, that was it. Apparently Cloud Strife got special privileges. It might have been Master Hand feeling guilty at keeping Cloud against his will in the mansion, but he allowed Cloud to switch rooms if he couldn't tolerate the original one he was assigned with. To spite Cloud, he was originally roomed with the self-proclaimed ruler of Dreamland, King DDD. However, once the dragon twins from the realm that even Master Hand wasn't aware of stumbled upon the Smash Realm after being chased by the villain in their world, Master Hand allowed Cloud to be with Corrin just so the male dragon could feel at ease. DDD was a selfish king anyway who preferred to have the room to himself, so it should not have been a big deal.

Of course, DDD had taken advantage of Cloud being stuck in the mansion originally. Because Cloud could not participate in the matches, he was forced to do errands around the mansion just so he could "fit right in". Naturally, the blond was furious with this treatment, but kept his feelings to himself until an opportunity arises where he could finally leave. DDD would not admit that he was lonely without someone in the room. Instead of admitting it and begging Cloud to come back, he wanted revenge.

DDD was a selfish king after all. His way of revenge was just to embarrass Cloud in front of his dragon companion. His plan required his faithful Waddle Dee to fetch a creature from the ocean and place it in Cloud's bed. Anything that was considered gross would have worked, but Cloud didn't look to be the type affected by bugs. There were many sea creatures that would be considered weird. DDD decided an electric eel would be the best thing. If Cloud handled it wrong, he would have gotten electrocuted and nothing spelt a good "prank" when one's hair was fried because of an eel.

So here DDD was ordering Bandana Dee to place the eel in Cloud's bed and leave. The cute servant obeyed without a word. DDD waited outside the room and tried to play it off like he wasn't planning anything. No one was around this time despite it being the evening. Most of the Smashers were either finishing up their evening matches, eating dinner or were in Smashopolis after hours. This made it easy for DDD to instigate his plan. Bandana Dee came out of the room and gave a gesture that he did the deed.

"Heh heh heh…now let's see who has the last laugh."

There was one problem though. Bandana Dee didn't know which bed was Cloud's. It should have been apparent for the Waddle Dee. Corrin had the messy bed because he was use to someone else making it for him. Cloud at least tried to keep his side of the room clean. Corrin had the bed closer to do the door, and Bandana Dee put the eel on that bed. DDD didn't know which bed was Cloud's either, so it never occurred to him the joke would take a turn for the worse once Cloud and Corrin came back from dinner.

"You know, you should not be indulging in sweets after a battle." Cloud warned the younger Smasher who was too busy thinking about the taste of the brownies Peach had made. "You need to eat healthy."

"I'll be fine, Cloud! I'm ready for a shower and bed!"

DDD had hid near the stairs that would lead to the second and fourth floor. He snickered seeing the two go in. He had to ask himself how long he would have to wait before his prank sprang into action.

The penguin was persistent and waited in front of the locked room for two hours at least. Cloud could be heard grumbling on the other side about Corrin's lack of modesty, but the male dragon hardly cared about that when he went into the shower. Cloud was complaining too about Corrin using all the hot water, which Corrin protested that he doesn't. Even with Cloud's venomous words, he still let Corrin take a shower first before he went in. Shuffling noises could be heard as Cloud picked up some of the items that belonged to Corrin.

"Please keep your stuff on your side of the room!"

Corrin didn't hear him as he started humming in the shower to the older Smasher's annoyance.

Soon, things would settle down once Corrin got out. DDD was thinking his plan failed seeing as how Cloud didn't have a freak out when he sat on his bed.

"Did you put the eel in his bed?"

Bandana Dee nodded his head as an answer.

"Then why hasn't he gotten shocked?"

He would find out why when Corrin let out a terrified cry when the dragon prince tried to get into his bed. A dragon's roar soon followed along with Cloud turning off the water to see what was happening. DDD just had to go inside and see what happened. The door was locked but all it took was Corrin throwing something into the door with his ginormous strength for the door to go off its hinges. Mr. Game and Watch would not be a happy Smasher.

DDD was able to see the black electric eel that Bandana Dee brought in had wrapped itself around Corrin's inner thighs. The silver haired prince was still drying himself off, so he had no clothes on. His cheeks were as red as his eyes as he desperately tried to get the thing off of him. In a state of panic, half of his body had transformed into a dragon. He was this close to turning his hands into spears and impaling his own bed just to get the eel off of him.

"Corrin, calm down!" Cloud shouted. "You're only going to hurt yourself if-"

Corrin refused to listen. His mind shut down seeing the eel around him. He let out a terrified cry as the eel became furious with Corrin's struggling and electrocuted him. Cloud blushed at the awkward situation Corrin was in now. Corrin had tried to hold in his voice but he let out a pathetic moan when the electricity shot through his body. It was too much for him though because he ended up fainting on the bed with his legs spread open and the eel still wrapped around his private parts.

"C-Corrin?!"

DDD intended to leave realizing he fucked up. Cloud wasn't going to let him leave.

"H-Hey, stupid penguin! Help me out here! He needs to go to the infirmary, now!"

* * *

It was rare to see Corrin actually angry with someone. He was fuming to the point that half of his body had transformed into a dragon (mainly horns have grown on his head and his tail came out of his butt). When he woke up, he wanted to destroy the person who pranked him. The other Smashers looked on and the Robin twins were glad they weren't the one who set Corrin off.

DDD only came out and admitted he did the prank to the dragon prince because of Meta Knight nagging him to confess before Corrin recovered from his initial shock and took it out on someone in Smash. DDD quickly brought up how the prank was meant for Cloud and he had no idea which bed was Cloud's. The ex-SOLDIER was far from pleased he was the intended target and made a mental note to destroy DDD in battle the next chance he got.

"Hey, your reaction to an eel is abnormal! How was I supposed to know you had a fear of eels?" DDD questioned as he puffed next to Corrin's infirmary bed.

"…It's not something I would just tell anyone." Corrin growled. "An eel of all things to throw on the bed…and one that shoots electricity too. Good thing it wasn't a Pokémon or that thing would be dead…"

Even if Corrin calmed down, Cloud noticed how uneasy his roommate looked. He closed his legs and brought them close to his chest. His cheeks were still flustered thinking of the incident and he refused to make eye contact with the two Smashers.

"Care to tell us what happened that lead to the trauma?" Cloud asked. "Talking about it is better than keeping it in. I should know."

Corrin had a nasty response from the question. His arm now a spear was pointed toward Cloud's neck. The blond was surprised at how Corrin was acting as violent as Cory was. DDD yelped at Corrin's aggressiveness.

"Get out." Corrin growled. "Leave before I hurt someone."

DDD wasted no time turning tail and bailing. He wasn't going to visit Corrin again after that. Cloud didn't move originally before agreeing to leave the prince alone.

"I'll check up on you later. Get some rest."

Corrin laughed bitterly to himself how he would find that order difficult to obey. Even if the eel was gone, Corrin still felt the thing slithering around his inner thighs. He shivered as he did attempt to go under the covers and sleep. It would be difficult when he was still trembling in fear though.

* * *

Once Volga found out what happened to Corrin the next day (from the children Smashers no less seeing how noisy they were), he was very quick to barge through the window of the infirmary (not carrying that he shattered the window and startled the dragon prince) and demand the details from Corrin.

"C-Can you not break things early in the morning?"

"It's the afternoon." Volga corrected. "You should not be sleeping this late into the day."

"I didn't get any sleep…" Corrin retaliated. "Besides, an eel attacked me last night because of that dumb penguin." He sighed again as he rubbed his inner thighs where the eel originally was.

Volga was actually concerned for the young dragon. Upon hearing it was only an eel that put him in the infirmary, he shook his head in annoyance. "An eel put you in this state? How pathetic of you. Toughen up."

"Easy for you to say…" The silver haired dragon griped. "You're not scared of anything…"

"Hmm?"

Volga noted how Corrin's face was red. Was he running a fever? Volga would have tested his theory if Cloud didn't barge into the infirmary. He looked like he just finished a match. From the looks of things, he just finished fighting DDD. Gordos were stuck in his hair and stuck on his clothes. Corrin gasped seeing how horrible Cloud looked.

"Stupid ass penguin, camping me with those Gordos…" He complained before noticing Volga was in the infirmary. "Oh, you're here too. How nice."

Cloud's bark was worse than his bite at this point. He obviously didn't like Volga after Corrin's initial encounter with him. Who could blame the ex-SOLDIER? Volga set out to challenge Link to a battle and nearly killed Marth thus nearly damaging Marth's entire bloodline. Corrin was one of the few Smashers who chased after him and defeated him hence why Volga is even following him in the first place. Cloud didn't trust the fire dragon, and until he proved that he wouldn't try to harm either of the Corrin twins, he would continue to be antagonistic.

"Cloud, are you okay? You look like you lost the match!" Corrin exclaimed trying to change the subject.

"I won…somehow." Cloud grumbled. "Any reason why he's here."

"I am bound to Master Corrin now." Volga reminded the blond causing Cloud to roll his eyes. "I have every right to know what Master Corrin fears and why."

"No. It's not important." The dragon prince replied. "It's something stupid and I haven't gotten over it…"

"We know it's your dislike for eels." Cloud told him causing Corrin to growl at the subject being brought back to him. "If you're feeling better about yesterday, you can talk about it now, right?"

Corrin wasn't okay with talking about it. He didn't want to be made fun of for it. His sister found the entire situation humorous despite what happened. He just wanted to bury this deep within his inner psyche.

"Cory gave me the approval to ask you, by the way." Cloud added. "You won't get in trouble for talking."

"…Really sis?" Corrin asked out loud before realizing that there was no way out of this. "Fine…I rather not talk in the infirmary though. We'll go back to the room and talk…"

"Shall I carry you, Master Corrin?"

Corrin didn't get a say in that of course. Volga took the time to simply lift the dragon prince out of bed and carry him out bridal style. Corrin protested to the older dragon, but gave up halfway. Cloud growled at this gesture, but pursued the two dragons up to the third floor.

* * *

Corrin wondered how long it's been since he was in his world. Everything from his universe felt so long ago that he wondered if it was all a dream and if he was always part of the Smash Brothers Realm. Happy times in his world were so hard to find when they were on a strict time limit. The focus of defeating that man was important, but they needed a break too especially if they ran out of supplies. The last thing the royal siblings would want was to go so far with the dragon twins and Azura and then running out of healing supplies. The battles were getting harder especially with them targeting Corrin more often as of late.

It was a wonder that a random event of Corrin randomly entering the lottery would win him two tickets to the Southern Islands would cause a dispute between the siblings. Cory would blame Zero for being a prick about it, but seeing the other retainers getting riled up for their prince or princess, it was a treat worth watching.

Azura simply wasn't interested in a vacation. She wanted to deal with the enemy as soon as possible. The idea of going alone with Cory was thrown out as a result. Corrin wasn't interested either unless he went with one of the siblings. He could have went with his twin, but he had this nagging feeling that things would go sour incredibly fast if he was alone with her, so he allowed his siblings to fight over the ticket.

"You know sis, you could have eloped with Azura and this wouldn't have had happened." Corrin reminded her as the two had taken a seat near a tree near the water but far enough from the battles going on in the area. "You have your way of convincing Azura to relax."

Cory smirked at the idea before shaking her head. The smirk disappeared immediately thinking of the nasty truth she found out in the Invisible Kingdom. Corrin was aware of it in the current time, but at that moment, she decided to keep him in the dark about it.

"I can't. We always have to be on alert. Who knows when the Invisible Kingdom will attack us again."

"Sis, we can't always…"

"What about you, Corrin? Instead of taking one of our siblings, why don't you just take Zero with you? He's the one who started the mess, so the least you could do is take him out."

Cory enjoyed teasing Corrin about his crush on the thief. Granted, it will only be a crush seeing as how Zero was married to Camilla. Corrin wished he had to courage to say something, but some things were not meant to be. He tried to hide his blush, but was failing miserably.

"…I'm going for a swim now." Corrin told her. "I'll be back when the winner is decided."

"I think Camilla is going to win." The dragon princess stated. "She's fighting so hard."

"I bet she is." Corrin grumbled as he took off to the water area of the fight. There was some fighting going on there, but it wouldn't matter as long as he stayed out of their range of sight. He just needed to cool off before he let his negative thoughts get the best of him.

The dragon prince recalled what he was thinking when he transformed into a dragon and dove into the water. He was thinking of the last battle they had concerning Azura's mother Shenmei and Crimson. The bitterness he felt toward the Invisible King Anankos continued to rise the more he thought about that evil dragon. The only reason he wanted to leave the Invisible Kingdom sooner was because he wanted Azura to relax. She wanted to keep going because they needed stop him before he started reviving other people from their past. Corrin feared the next person they might fight…what if Anankos forced him to fight…

 _No…that would be impossible._ Corrin thought to himself. _Anankos is capable of doing anything to stop me, but he wouldn't do that…right?_

Corrin ended up swimming farther than intended. If something bad were to happen out to sea, he might not get the assistance he needs. The dragon prince would only swim close to the rocks, circle around a few times and then come back to the shore. The dragon prince was lost in thought that he failed to notice that he was swimming close to an electric eel. Why was there an eel in this area? It was something Corrin never asked himself. He was oblivious to the outside world, so it wouldn't be a surprise if he didn't know that eels could live out here.

The eel had taken notice to Corrin's dragon form and swam over when Corrin prepared to circle around the rock. The water dragon was surprised at the sudden cold feeling in between his thighs and let out a surprised roar that got muffled due to being underwater. Compared to Corrin's reaction in the current time, he was calmer here when he attempted to impale the eel into the rock and simply move away. The problem was he couldn't reach it in his dragon form and required him to switch back to his human form.

Corrin's frantic movement caused the eel to retaliate with a powerful electrical shock. In the past, when Corrin was hit by a lightning attack, he would feel this weird tingle, but refused to let it affect him. In the water at such close proximity though? His entire body gave up on him almost immediately. Because he was half-transformed, he let out a scream that came out as a garble. His vision started to blur as the tingling effect reached him. The worse part was the eel was still wrapped around his legs and was still giving out week jokes. If he could just get to the surface and not be dragged under before he fainted…

There was something worse than the eel shocking him. A large shadow was starting to emerge forming a shadow at the surface. Corrin weakly tried to swim back to the surface, but realized that the eel zapped the strength out of him. He wasn't going to drown, but he sure as hell was going to make everyone worry.

At that moment, a huge title wave attracted the attention of the fighters who were fighting near the beach. A terrifying screech came from the shadow as it emerged. If an electric eel was odd, try having a large kraken come out of nowhere and attack everyone. The eel was no longer a threat to Corrin seeing as how it slipped back into the water the minute the kraken grabbed the dragon prince with its tentacle. Corrin let out a weak squeak as he was lifted into the air.

"Guh…gahhhh!"

He was able to let out a scream only when the water wasn't swallowing the water that got in his mouth. That caught the attention of Cory and the other siblings as they stopped fighting hearing the cry of their beloved brother.

"CORRIN!" Cory called out as she stood up. "Holy crap…what is that?!"

It seemed only Luna, Odin and Lazward were aware of what it was and paled in contrast to everyone else whose jaws dropped.

"Are you kidding me? Those disgusting things are here too?!" Luna had to ask. If anyone paid attention to her words, they would notice that she said "too" which would have been a huge giveaway to her identity.

Corrin noted that the siblings and the retainers have grown tired fighting and wouldn't be able to assist him right away. Combined with Cory suggesting they all fight with non-lethal items…things were looking grim.

The kraken's eyes that were menacing when it came out of the water suddenly turned into cute heart shapes. Corrin couldn't see the change, but he could feel the change. The dragon prince just need to transform…but he was still feeling the shock from the eel to even defend himself. He had no choice but to let the stupid kraken do what it wanted…

The red eyed prince thought the kraken would attempt to eat or strangle him. Instead, it held his hands over his head. A smaller tentacle had no problem tearing at his White Blood armor causing the prince to let out a startled cry.

"W-What?!"

He didn't know what to expect from this kraken. Tearing the upper portion of his outfit wasn't bad enough. It desired to go lower. Slimy tentacles rub against his stomach nearly causing the silver haired prince to moan at the sudden sensation.

"No…not there!"

Corrin only shouted that not because the tentacle wanted to get into his boxers. That was the actual problem. He wasn't wearing anything underneath the armor! It wasn't a secret to the royal family that Corrin had a bad habit of going commando because it was easier to fight, but in a situation like this…it only made exposing his naked flesh to everyone all the more embarrassing. His cheeks became rosy pink as he tried to kick the tentacle away. The tentacle just smacked at his leg in retaliation as it removed the rest of the armor off of him. It then proceeded to try and pry his legs open by inserting a tentacle in between his thighs. Corrin let out another gasp as he struggled to break away.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING?! HELP ME!" Corrin screamed realizing that his siblings were too busy staring at what the tentacle monster was doing to his body instead of helping him out of the predicament he got himself in.

All the siblings by proxy the retainers reacted differently to Corrin's sexual predicament. Elise had no idea what was going on, so she continued gawking. Effie in comparison had shielded Elise's eyes so she wouldn't watch what was going on. Harold was rather speechless as if he was going to say something, but kept to himself for once.

Sakura was more aware of what was going on compared to Elise and let out a startled cry while covering her eyes. Kazahana was blushing in contrast but looked away in shame for finding this hot. Tsubaki had been defeated in combat by Luna, so he was too tired to help even if he knew he needed to assist the dragon prince.

Hinoka had the same mindset as Tsubaki, but Camilla made sure she and her retainers would be defeated. All for a ticket, and now her brother was in trouble and she couldn't do anything. She wasn't pleased that Asama found Corrin's situation amusing while Setsuna was just glad it wasn't her.

Camilla was probably one of the few people getting off of on her little brother being handled by a tentacle seeing as how she was covering her nose that was threatening to have a nosebleed. It was just another dirty fantasy in mind coming to life. She was exhausted too and she would have attacked the kraken, but she wanted to continue watching and let the men handle it. Luna was even paler than before while Belka continued to have an unreadable expression.

Takumi could not process what was going on and was just a blubbering mess in comparison. He was already having problems aiming his bow, but he had this nagging feeling if he shot, he would hit Corrin by accident. His cheeks were very red at the scene before him. It probably matched Oboro's expression who probably found the scene in front of her hot. Hinata was white as a ghost wondering why Hoshido fantasies were actually a thing.

Leon was just as red as Takumi, but he blamed it on the sun. He actually considered just resting in the shade and having someone else save Corrin. He looked to Odin who definitely wasn't going to help with the look he was giving the kraken and then to Zero who seem to be smirking.

"Zero you fucking pervert…" Leon snarked.

Zero just snickered before reminding Leon that the eldest brothers were the closest to the kraken and should help Corrin out anyway.

Ryoma and Marx were far from pleased at what was going on. Ryoma had turned Raijinto toward the kraken as Marx did with Siegfried. Saizo and Kagero were silent on the issue, but both were disturbed at what was happening to the dragon prince. Pieri was rather confused with the situation before her and ended up laughing. Lazward though…

"Oh no…no…no! The kraken's going to screw him, and then it's going to screw me!" The mercenary whined.

"What are you talking about, Lazward?" Marx questioned.

He wouldn't get an answer because of Corrin begging for his siblings to save him. His eyes widened in horror at the tentacles trying to spread his legs open to where everyone could see him in all of his glory.

"W-W-W-What?! B-Big brother! Please!"

Ryoma would not waste any more time watching his younger stepbrother be defiled by this kraken. He let out a battle cry as he charged. He was more successful at this than Marx simply because horses lost speed when they started running on sand. The kraken wasn't going to let either brother shine though. The minute it saw antagonistic faces approaching it, the tentacles let out a strange sound before spinning its other tentacles around and smacked both brothers and sent them flying.

Cory shook her head in annoyance at how incompetent her older brothers were being. She expected them at least to not be worn out from this petty fight, but she was wrong. Once they were knocked into the sand, the dragon princess decided to step in and settle this immediately.

"Cory…" Azura began but got interrupted.

"Honestly, why do these things keep happening?!" She asked out loud as she jumped out into the sunlight to attack the kraken.

Dealing with humans was different from dealing with an angry dragon. The kraken wouldn't be able to slam her down into the sand like it did her siblings. She sprouted her wings and dodged at the last minute.

"Get your slimy tentacles off my brother!" She hissed as she turned her hand into a mouth and grabbed the tentacle. The kraken flailed helplessly feeling the pain from her grip.

"S-Sis…"

"Hang on!"

Cory clamped down on the tentacle effectively severing the tentacle from the rest of its body. Corrin was quick to take out the Yato and charge the kraken while it was distracted by the loss of a limb.

"Take this!"

Her sword may not have had the chainsaw properties at the moment, but the sword was still strong enough to slice the kraken through the middle. The kraken let out a horrible noise as it split in two. Cory then turned her attention back to her brother who had landed on his ass in the sand. She sighed as she put her sword away before lifting her younger twin off the ground.

"Why must I do everything by myself?" Cory asked out loud. "Corrin, don't do that again."

"S-Sorry…"

Cory could hear Elise cheering to Sakura about how cool big sis was. The reputation of Ryoma and Marx were to be desired at this point…

As the kraken laid dying in front of the royal family and their retainers, Odin could not help but go over and dance over the corpse of the dead kraken.

"WHO WANTS SEAFOOD?!" Odin asked causing many of the fighters to shake their head in disapproval. "WE CAN HAVE TAKOYAKI AND ONCE WE BEAT UP THE HOSHIDO PRINCE, WE CAN HAVE RED LOBSTER TOO!"

Zero facepalmed at Odin's stupidity. He turned toward the audience and simply said. "I don't know him."

* * *

Cloud cringed after hearing Corrin finish the story. The last part was the most painful because he recalled that Chrom had a nephew who matched the description in Corrin's memory going around and acting like he was part of a huge play. Of course Corrin would remember this part well because of how absurd things were getting.

The most important part of the story though was the eel and the kraken. The kraken did more damage from what Corrin described but he reacted to the eel instead of the gigantic kraken. Cloud makes his thoughts clear to Corrin as he tried to explain how classical conditioning was in effect and how his conditioned response came from the unconditioned stimulus instead of the conditioned stimulus.

"Speak English, damn you!" Volga howled not understanding what the hell Cloud was trying to explain.

"I…don't know what you're talking about either…" Corrin mumbled.

"Basically, the kraken should have been the thing you were scared of, but you only responded to the eel because it electrocuted you. So your phobia comes from the eel because of it attacking you instead of the kraken that was the bigger threat."

"…But the kraken saved me." Corrin mumbled. "I don't think I could have drowned…but…I don't want to think that I would be under the surface of the water for hours on hand until I woke up. I would scare everyone that cared for me…"

"Then you should have been more careful." Cloud stated the obvious. "Don't go out swimming on your own. You are told this very on in life so you don't do something stupid like that in the future."

"Yeah…I know…"

"You only have yourself to blame Master Corrin." The fire dragon told him harshly.

Corrin groaned at Volga's scolding more than Cloud's scolding. Even if the fire dragon was under his command, Volga still was going to let him know when he messed up.

"…However, if you choose to go swimming in the future, allow me to accompany you Master Corrin." Volga continued. "You only need one person to watch over you."

The silver haired Manakete gasped at Volga's sudden offer before blushing. He gave the most adorable expression to the older dragon. Volga wasn't use to this type of look and looked away.

"As your servant…I have to watch over you. Do not take this as a change of heart."

"Yes…I know…" Corrin said almost too dreamily. "I'll accept your offer though."

It was a good thing Volga was wearing a mask. A rare blush would creep onto his face, but it blended with his mask very well. Cloud glared at him from a distance earning a smirk from the fire dragon. The blond had no idea why he wasn't impressed. Perhaps Cloud just didn't trust the fire dragon enough to allow the two dragons to be alone together.

"Just make sure you bring more than just your…servant." Cloud reminded his roommate. "The other Smashers here would hate to be left behind…especially Bayonetta."

"Don't remind me." Corrin grumbled. "But…it would be fun…wouldn't it?"

In the back of Volga's mind, he thought it would…only if he could get Corrin alone with him. Volga continued to have a smirk plastered on his lips. He had a plan that Cloud wouldn't be able to interfere with.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 6054 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. As brought up in a previous story with Volga already being associated with Corrin, I'll get to that story eventually. More than one person is asking for Eruption for two different pairings entirely. Once it's posted on AO3, I will add another series that specifically focuses on the dragon characters in my universe in some shape or form and this will be put into that series.
> 
> 2\. On the third route, there is almost no time for Corrin and the group to do all the paralogue chapters or anything where the siblings team up. The Summer DLC can only happen on the third route in canon due to how everyone is working toward the same goal. So I needed to pick a chapter and stick with it, and I chose chapter 23 because afterwards, you end up in the Invisible Castle, and I feel that's the point of no return for the group in general seeing as how it's just one big boss rush afterwards.
> 
> 3\. Most people who get the Summer DLC obviously choose Camilla for fanservice reasons. Given how none of the brothers actually want to go and Camilla is stated to not want to go unless Corrin goes, it's kind of apparent that she would logically go should Corrin present the ticket to her. It doesn't stop Zero from wanting to fuck everyone over or the fact that Inigo and Owain would be competing with each other to see which Nohr sibling would get the ticket.
> 
> 4\. Yes, the kraken is from the Golden Land. Prism cannot hold all of these krakens in his hand. If Corrin wasn't saved, then what happened to Link in Kracked Up would have happened. The Awakening Trio are only aware of krakens due to the fact that they have witnessed a kraken showing up in Smashopolis first hand (and it's not the Kracked Up story. It's a general thing.)


End file.
